


Everything Was Changing

by laneystagram



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Love, M/M, Unrequited Love, dont talk to me, harryandlouis, im sad now, just read it, ok, sorry - Freeform, whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-18 08:20:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/877663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laneystagram/pseuds/laneystagram
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything was changing, but it all stayed the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything Was Changing

**Author's Note:**

> i dont know what this is, kind of a late night drabble tbh

Everything was changing. Fate placed them together. They could sing, sometimes to themselves, sometimes to each other. They were the same height. They couldn’t dance. Days were spent laughing and smiling and goofing around and play-fighting and spending time with their new best friends. The ones that would stick with them through everything, even if they didn’t know it yet.

Everything was changing. They had found each other. Smileys turned into winky faces and goofy tongues turned into kisses. Gentle touches here and there turned into intertwined fingers and play-fighting turned into cuddling. Singing turned into songwriting and glances turned into held gazes. 

Everything was changing. Gentles pecks on the mouth turned into sloppy snogging and sloppy snogging turned into rushed handjobs in the bungalow bathrooms. It all became electric and they were short of breath and speechless and smitten and soon they admitted that they were indeed, in love. They moved in together.

Everything was changing. It wasn’t a secret anymore and their friends found out. They liked to sing. But singing got in the way. They couldn’t touch in public anymore but they sang a lot more now. One was much, much taller now. The other loved that, but also hated it because _hey, i’m older_. Lingering gazes turned into quick eye contact and play-fighting turned into sitting at opposite ends of the couch. This wasn’t how it was supposed to be, they thought.

Everything was changing. They were trying to get used to it. Their days were cut shorter and their nights were longer and their mornings were later and they didn’t seem to sleep much anymore. And when they slept, they never wanted to wake up because they were too tangled up in each other to ever want to move again. But they had to get up. They had things to do, people to please, songs to sing, glances to steal. Smiles to sneak in. Sometimes a teasing whisper if they got lucky. Sometimes nothing.

Everything was changing. They tried to stop it. Everyone thought they lived separately now. Except they didn’t. It all turned into lies and pretending and secrets and crying and anger. Everything hurt more than it used to. It all started to fade. Peaches weren’t fuzzy anymore and lemons tasted strangely sweet. Their bedtime tea started to taste more like water and their clothes fit each other better and better every day. Bright colors turned dull and the voices in their heads grew louder. Lovenotes turned into tattoos and nights got impossibly darker.

Everything was changing. Sometimes they forgot. The vodka burned their tongues and the smoke burned their lungs but it all sent their brains into ecstasy. Their eyes sagged low and their smiles were forced. The blankets they hid under were warmer because they never seemed to leave unless they were made to. Their friends didn’t try to get them to come out anymore.

Everything was changing. They couldn’t take much more. In the day they had fake infatuations with other people to maintain the image. In the night they made love, their bodies slick with sweat and drowning in love. They kissed until they fell asleep in each other’s arms and they never let anyone interrupt. They couldn’t take much more.

Everything was changing. But one thing stayed the same. Everything in Louis’ mind all day was _harryharryharry_ and everything in Harry’s mind was _louislouislouis_. And yeah, things were difficult and angry and emotional and yeah, they got thrown around like puppet dolls. But their love was always enough. Everything, all the time, for both of them, was _iloveyouiloveyouiloveyou_ and _dontletmegodontletmego_ and _nevernevernever_ and _hey, don’t cry, i’m here, i’m here, i’m never leaving, never going anywhere_ and _foreverforeverforever_. Everything was changing, but it all stayed the same.

**Author's Note:**

> this isnt my normal writing style, but i kind of like it. let me know what you think... you can find me on twitter @snifflylouis :)


End file.
